Wanted-Prince Hans
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Before the Arendelle storyline in the show, Elsa receives a letter from the Southern Isles, revealing they cleared Hans of his crimes. What will Elsa do with this new information? Hans himself & Anna receive mentions


**AN: I'm back with another Frozen story, however, I will be using the alternate OUAT universe depictions of the characters (that means this story's going in the OUAT section on the site). In this story, we see exactly HOW OUAT's Hans was out running free in his debut episode. Again, I don't own Frozen & OUAT.**

"To Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

I've written to inform you of our decision to clear Prince Hans of The Southern Isles for his crimes of treachery aganist both you, your sister and your kingdom. You see, there was a sufficent lack of evidence to fully charge him of anything. If it sasitifies you, we did hold him in custody and give him another trial as per your request. Thank you for your coorperation.

Signed,

Sir William of the Southern Isles"

Elsa looked over the letter again. She couldn't believe it. They cleared Hans of everything? They were letting him go? That had to have been a mistake. The french digintary was given a laundry list of Hans' crimes to presnet to the guards in the Southern Isles, as dictated by Anna, whom Hans confessed his agenda to during his betrayal. However, that was the reality of it as sending Hans back to the Isles meant they could choose his fate and if it involved letting him go, than so be it but this was the tricky part, now that he was acquitted, there was nothing stopping him from returning to Arendelle and trying again, heck, he might return with further reinforcements.

Elsa ordered the guards to place wanted posters around the city, pat down guests if they came in on ships, and if Hans was on a ship and spotted, he was to be rearrested on sight and brought to her immediately so he could be jailed under Arendelle jurisdiction. She wouldn't put it past Hans to try and bribe someone back in his own kingdom to either (A. cut his punishment short or (B. order the charges dismissed or (C. get a pardon. Assuming Hans' standing in his kingdom was noteworthy, that sleaze would be able to twist his testimony around and make himself out to be the hero, giving the judicial system of the Isles a chance to clear Hans and have him not resort to bribery to lift the charges aganist him. She figured that if he was going to come back and try again, she might as well be ready for him.

A couple days passed and still, there was no word of Hans' whereabouts or if he was caught. Elsa thought about informing Anna about this recent development but eventually decided aganist it and because she was sure that Hans bribed someone in the Isles to get him acquitted of his crimes. More days passed and still no sign of Hans and Elsa began to wonder, maybe Hans WAS being punished and the letter was just a scare tatic from another kingdom. Even then, if Hans was punished, it was requested that the Southern Isles inform Arendelle of their choice of Hans' fate and the letter did have the seal of the Isles on it so it was, indeed a legitmate letter. Two more days past and again, it was the same report, Hans wasn't sighted. That was because, unbeknowist to them, Hans WAS in Arendelle but on the outskirts, biding his time until it was right to put his next attempt of usurping the throne into action. Meanwhile, Elsa decided to see Anna and the two could visit the graves of their parents together.

 **AN: That's it! That's it! Hopefully, I was able to clear up the nagging question like 'How was it that Hans got off scot-free for his actions?' in the OUAT universe. Well, I always figured that OUAT's version of Arendelle, while still an alternate universe (I HONESTLY felt I was the only one who got that it was supposed to be alternate), operated more on What If scenarios if anything else like 'What if Hans was released from jail? What if there was another person like Elsa?' That was the interpretation I got from it. I apologize for the shortness but it was after this that leads into the flashbacks in "A Tale Of Two Sisters" R &R!**


End file.
